


I Love You

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Sherlock/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: A One-shot between you and Sherlock. The first time he says I love you. Sherlock/Reader





	

“I don’t think this snow is going to stop anytime soon” you say staring out of the window at the flats outside. 

A muffled noise came from under the covers next to you, you turn your head in the noise’s direction and smiled at the lump where the famous consulting detective Sherlock Holmes lay wrapped in his bed. 

You had been in a relationship with Sherlock for a year and things had been going pretty well so far. He was quite difficult in the beginning and for the first few months you often wondered what you had got yourself into but with work and the support of Dr Watson you had begun to cope with Sherlock’s eccentricities. 

You still often got “you’re Sherlock’s girlfriend? How do you cope?” You just laugh it off. 

You slid down the white sheets and rejoined him in the warm cave of bed sheets “what did you say?” You ask making his arm lift slightly so you could snuggle up to his chest. 

“It’s due to stop at midnight tonight” Sherlock said sleepily. 

You giggle softly as his voice vibrates through his chest regardless of his blue pyjamas.

“Is that your prediction?” You say closing your eyes. 

“Mmmm.” 

The door opened and your hear John’s voice say “Sherlock? Y/N ? You need to get up, there’s a case.” 

Sherlock groaned, gently pushed you off him and left with John.

A moment later you join Sherlock in the living room of 221B Baker Street, hair scraped back in a high ponytail and a light amount of makeup on your face. You had decided to go for the casual look today with a set of black loungers instead of the smart/casual short dresses that you wore most of the time. 

The boys had assumed their usual positions, John in his armchair and Sherlock in his leather chair, a woman about fifty years old sat in the guest chair in front of them with a scrunched up tissue in her hand, she had been crying. You took your seat on the sofa behind the mystery woman. 

“So your daughter gave no indication that she was going to leave?” Asked John 

“No not at all, she was always a happy child it’s not like her at all” blubbered the woman. You feel bad for her as you know how intimidating it was to be under the scrutiny of Mr Holmes’ steel blue eyes, just as she was right now. You feel your heart strings tug and walk over to comfort the woman. “Would you like a cup of tea?” You ask her 

“Yes please erm?” 

“y/n” you reply 

You busy yourself in the kitchen and suddenly hear Sherlock’s footsteps come up behind you. 

“I need you to do something for me” Sherlock asked, his voice lowered which makes your insides squirm slightly, it was almost the same voice he used in the bedroom. 

“Ok” you say putting the kettle down. 

“Go to the missing girl’s flat, see if you can find anything. I’m going to talk to her work colleagues see if any of them noticed anything. I’m not hopeful”

“Ok but don’t try the boss's first, If you want gossip ask the cleaners” 

Sherlock looked at you, his eyes glimmering with pride. He had taught you well. “I Love you” he says, he grabs either side of you face and kisses you. Then he breaks away, winks at you and walks out. 

You feel your heart skip a beat, that’s the first time Sherlock has said he loved you.


End file.
